A conventional steering bearing assembly 600 is shown in FIG. 5 and includes a first race 60 having a neck portion 601 inserted into the head tube 20, a bearing 61 engaged with the groove defined in the first race 60 and a ring 62 retaining the bearing 61 in position. A second race, or engaging member, 63 is used to press the ring 62 in position. A steering tube 50 extends through the two sets of steering bearing assemblies 600 at two ends of the head tube 20, and a handlebar stem is fixedly connected to the steering tube 50 so that when turning the handlebar, the steering tube 50 rotates while the head 220 is not rotated. It is to be noted that the neck portion 601 of each steering bearing assembly 600 has to be force-fitted into the head 220 by a specific machine. In other words, consumers would find it difficult to press the neck portion 601 into the head tube with a simple tool.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a steering bearing assembly and a head tube for a bicycle, wherein the head tube has an annular groove at two ends thereof, and the first race of the steering bearing assembly has an annular race which is easily received in the groove so that the pressing machine will not be necessary when installing the steering bearing assembly to the head tube. The present invention provides a steering bearing assembly which is able to be connected to the head tube manually.